Smallville: Ignite The Fire
by charlie Edwards
Summary: The beginning of Clark's training and the death of Trinity Jean Knight. Clark and Lex go head to head as enemies for the first time
1. Chapter 1

_Smallville: Ignite The Fire_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Any Knight Rider elements are (c)1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 1: Burial_

_**Cary-Grove Community High School, Cary, Illinois-**_A few days later, Clark stared at the student body as they had come to pay their respects to Trinity Jean Knight, Clark's half-sister. He stared at the body of the young woman who had been his conscience, his guide. Kara looked at her and once again cried.

"Kal-El, I don't understand why we are here, " Kara whispered as she saw Jennifer Knight, the other daughter of Wilton Knight.

"To lay my sister to rest and to fulfill her last request. She wanted me to begin the training Jor-El wanted for me, so I will," he whispered back. Jennifer looked at him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Clark. Has Michael been by yet?" She asked. Clark nodded. "He lent me KITT for the next few days while he does some upgrades to KARR. He wanted to ask me to join the Foundation For Law And Government, but I haven't quite committed to him yet," Clark said. Kara stared at him.

"The Foundation For Law And Government? What is that?" Kara asked. They then heard Lionel Luthor walk up.

"It's a branch of the Federal Government that committed itself to stopping criminals like my son who operate above the law. It was stared in 1965, by Wilton Knight and myself, but Wilton didn't want my help. He demanded that I finish what I started, but I told him that I couldn't that he start fresh on a newer prototype. I suggested he contact Charles Graiman, a mutual friend of ours. Devon Miles was a friend of Wilton's who had been promoted to Executive Director in 1972." Lionel said.

"Newer prototype?" Kara asked. "Yes, I helped Wilton design the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ in 1979, and one of my cybernetic technicians was making out in the new vehicle and accidentally programmed the vehicle for Self-preservation. I tried to change the programming, but it was irrevocable. I then after meeting Charles, devoted myself to the Veritas program and began to search for someone we called the Traveler, a person who was discovered to be Jor-El of Krypton. Trinity Jean Knight was selected to be the Executive Director after the death of Devon Miles who continued Wilton's look into some dubious business practices of mine. She built a new prototype based on the original Roving Robot. Someone needs to step into her shoes," Lionel said. He then saw Martha Kent being escorted by secret service men.

"Senator Kent, what are you doing here?" Jennifer said shocked.

"Paying my respect. Clark, may I speak with you alone?" Martha said glaring at Trinity Marie Knight who stood in a crowd by herself.

"sure, Mom," Clark said nodding to both Kara and Jennifer Knight. They stepped outside the gym and walked into the parking lot.

"Jor-El came to me. He wanted me to ask you to begin your training at the Fortress at once," Martha said.

"When did he come to see you?" Clark said. They then saw Jor-El come to them.

"Father?" Clark said.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but son, you must fly back to Metropolis," Jor-El said. Martha looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because Lex Luthor has begun a new project and it's goal is to resurrect the one man who I sent to the _Phantom Zone_. It's code-name is Zod. I discovered it 3 years ago, while masquerading as Lionel and kept tabs on it up until 2 weeks ago. Lionel informed me that his men in Star City informed him that it is active. There is only one way to stop this project," Jor-El said. Trinity Marie Knight came to them.

"Excuse me, but the funeral is starting, and surprisingly Trinity's other brother is going to speak. He apparently talked to the prison warden to release him for this event," Trinity said. Martha stared at her.

"I hadn't heard about that," Martha said. Lionel walked up. "He didn't. Lex did," Lionel said.

"Great. Two super bad guys to worry about," Clark said.

"Let's go!" Jor-El said. "Lionel has asked me to pose as him considering the world at large believes Lionel to be alive considering my masquerade as Lionel. It was Trinity who brought him back to life during the Secret Wars. It's best we honor her memory and after the service you must fly to the Fortress to begin an abbreviated version of the training I started for you 1000 years ago," Jor-El said. Clark nodded, and they walked back into the gym to see Garth Knight giving the keynote address to the funeral. One of the secret service men tapped Clark on the shoulder.

"Mr. Kent, per Mrs. Knight's request, you are to give the other keynote speech. The code-name she gave us is Kal-El. Do you understand?" the secret service man said. Clark nodded. He then walked up to the podium near where the casket where Trinity Jean Knight's body stood.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Clark Kent, Trinity's brother, and just like Garth, I cared for Trinity. She came into my life in the year 2002, and declared herself to be my sister, that we shared the same DNA. Different Mothers, same Father. She taught me much about life, faith and destiny. She said that I had been running away from mine. Her last words before her horrific death was for me to accept mine. There is someone out there resposible to her death, and I am the only one who can stop the killer and bring them to death. It's what what Trinity would have wanted. She needs to be at peace. She also asked me to lay this at her side," Clark said, removing a coin, a coin left given to her by the interdemensional being known as Zordon. He placed the coin in her dead hands.

He stepped down and saw Garth Knight.

"tell me one thing, you pathetic piece of crap, how did you get out," Clark said glaring at Garth.

"Your former friend Lex convinced the warden to release me. All I can say is I will do anything to help you find her killer," Garth said.

"I know who her killer is, Garth. And fortunately, it's not you," Clark said. Garth smiled at him.

"Who is it, then, brother," Garth said as they walked to _The Knight Industries Three Thousand_.

"It's me. My doppelganger from an alternate reality known as _The Mirror Universe_. He killed her, and escaped. There is nothing you can do, Garth. Only I can stop him," Clark said, climbing into the vehicle.

"_welcome Clark. Michel wants to see you as soon as possible. He has a possible clue to your doppelganger's whereabouts," _KITT said.

"Let's go," Clark said, putting the vehicle into reverse and they were off to the Chicago branch of the Foundation.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: Ignite The Fire

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider elements are (c)1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 2: Lex discovers Jor-El_

Clark stared at the LuthorCorp installation that was on the video screen before him. Several days had passed since Trinity Jean Knight's funeral, and He had been requested to go to _The Foundation For Law And Government_ for a meeting with Michael Knight and Charles Graiman, both Senior Operative and Executive Director of the Foundation.

"This facility was hit, by someone who very much fits the description of your doppelganger but we can't be sure. We've assembled a team to help you in that department," Charles said as he grabbed a remote and switched to a holographic emitter.

"You remember Bruce Wayne, right? He's Married to your friend Chloe Sullivan and co-Owner of _The Daily Planet, _am I correct?" Charles asked. Clark nodded.

"What does that have to do with me?" Clark asked. Michael got up from the couch and moved toward them.

"Clark, if you remember a year ago, Bruce formed a team of super-powered individuals to discover Lex's 33.1 experiments on individuals exposed to fragments from a planet that our scientists recently discovered. That planet is your homeworld of Krypton. I spoke with the secretary of Defense and asked him not to have that planet's name revealed to the general public, due to the connection to you. It appears your people have been all over the world, in our human history even dating back to the days of Babylon. We couldn't have that information leaked to the general public, now could we?" Michael said. They then heard a cell phone ring. Clark looked at his phone which was on Charles's desk.

"Are you going to answer it?" Charles asked. Clark nodded and reached for the phone.

"Hi, mom. How are you? Hey slow down, what is it?" Clark said. He then nodded to the two men.

"Do you have a video phone conferencing system? Senator Kent would like to talk with all of us," Clark said. Michael walked over to Graiman's desk and pressed a button.

"This is Michael Knight. Activate video conference and archive this conversation under Graiman-Knight 122 alpha under voice print authorization Kent-Kilo Alpha. Only 3 people may have access. Confirm," Michael said. The voice processor answered, _"Confirmed voice print authorization to Michael Arthur Knight, Charles Graiman and Clark Kent, authorization to continue?"_

"Confirmed. Good afternoon, Senator Kent. How are you?" Charles said as they saw Martha appear on the video screen that slid down from the ceiling.

"I'm well enough but we have a problem, gentlemen. Lex infiltrated my home a few days before Trinity's untimely death, and discovered the masquerade Jor-El had been doing. He kidnapped the man straight out of my home while I was at a conference in Dallas for a school reform bill that is due to come before Congress next Tuesday. It appears Lex thinks Jor-El is behind the raids on his 33.1 experiments. We've asked Trinity Marie Knight to infiltrate LuthorCorp and she came back with some horrific news. I asked her to join you to fill you in," Martha said.

"Mom, how is Lionel?" Clark asked. "he's fine, honey. Lana agreed to undergo tests to determine if her powers can be stripped and Jor-El was to help them, but since being kidnapped I'm not sure. Trinity will be able to tell you more," Martha said. They then felt the rush of wind and Trinity Marie Knight stood there with a back pack in hand.

"Kal-El, we have a problem," She said. Michael stared at the young woman as if seeing her for the first time.

"Charles Graiman, I'd like to introduce to you, Trinity Jean Knight's doppelganger Trinity Marie Knight. She originally was assigned to kill Lionel Luthor which she did, which forced me to give up the long standing investigation Wilton started before I got involved. Recently she was hired by Bruce Wayne for Wayne Enterprises as a courier looking into Lex Luthor and his illegal activities," Michael said, with just a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"What's the situation Trinity? Any news on my doppelganger since he killed Trinity?" Clark asked. She shook her head but laid a folder down. It was full of Kryptonian symbols.

"these were left on Lionel's desk. I can't read Kryptonese, but I knew you could. They were authenticated by a linguist I trusted in your reality while my own people sent spies here. It seems that Lex seems to think Jor-El was linked to Veritas and was behind the killings of Edward Teague, Robert Queen, and both Dr. Virgil Swann and his daughter Patricia. Kal-El according to the Kawatche cave drawings, there is a drawing of someone they called "The Traveler" which lead to the beginnings of the Veritas project started 25 years ago, which was sparked by Elizabeth Knight claiming she slept with an alien from another planet," Trinity said.

"How would you know about Elizabeth? I mean aren't you from some parallel reality?" Charles asked.

"She is, but in 2002, shortly before I met Trinity Jean Knight, another Smallville High School invaded ours. I think after that event, that reality's Clark Kent sent spies to learn about what happened here in ours. So Lex seems to think My father had something to do with Veritas. Why?" Clark said.

"Dr. Swann was the only human knowledgeable about Krypton. He didn't share that information with the rest of the people sworn to that project. My Lex had similar 33.1 experiments going on, but he corrupted my brother and destroyed any and all people who opposed him. Maybe he knows Jor-El knows about my reality," Trinity said.

"Whatever the case may be, we have to find him," Clark said. They then heard a new voice.

"I have a pretty good place to start. Mr. Knight, is my team ready?" Bruce Wayne said walking in.

"Cyborg and Flash are reconnoitering the building now, and we need your courier to access some of the firewalls, since she is knowledgeable about LuthorCorp from her own reality. Man of Steel was just being updated. KITT and I are ready to roll," Michael said.

"Clark needs to find his doppelganger and discover why he's here. Trinity Marie Knight, your code-name will be the same I gave your doppelganger which is Knight shade. The _Knight Rider_ will take you back to Smallville and Clark, You said you have some secret Fortress right? Can you send me everything you learn about Lex Luthor that you learn that your Fortress may have, Please?" Bruce said.

"Charles, can you set up a direct link to these coordinates. I may need to encrypt everything I learn about Lex's past to you in a moment's notice," Clark said grabbing a pen and writing down the coordinates to the Fortress down.

_LuthorCorp:_ Jor-El paced around the office he was locked in. He knew he mustn't use his powers but he was prepared. He heard the doors open and Lex Luthor walked in.

"Tell me something, Who are you and why do you look like my father?" Lex asked. He stared into Jor-El's white eyes.

"I can only tell you this Lex, that if you kill me there will be one who will avenge my death, just as he will avenge Trinity's death. Tell me something Lex, why did you have that monstrosity in your office when Clark came, and what did he want with you?" Jor-El said.

"I received a strange message from someone who called himself Kal-El of Krypton. I find it strikingly odd that scientists recently discovered a planet by that same name destroyed, yet it's findings were not released to the general public. Coincidence? I think not. Now tell me everything you know," Lex said staring into Jor-El's eyes with a maddening deranged look of paranoia in his eyes.

"All I can say is that the Traveler that your family so desperately seeks is coming. You will know him when he arrives," Jor-El said. Lex then turned on his heels and walked out.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: Ignite The Fire

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight & Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider elements are (c)1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine.)_

_Chapter 3: Lex interrogates Jor-El_

Jor-El paced the room he was trapped in. He knew that although he was in a cloned human body, he still had the powers granted by the Yellow Sun that circled the planet that his people had been visiting for centuries. The last time he was here it was 1977, and he had been taken advantage of sexually by the wife of Wilton Knight. He knew humans by nature would be duplicitous, and would betray each other, since they were inheritanly evil. He had studied the Luthor family history since Lachlan Luthor came to Smallville in 1961. He had discovered recently through accessing LuthorCorp's computers that Lex was funding a place similar to Belle Reve called New Sanctuary Center for the Challenged. He knew he had to get to the Fortress and update it's memory systems for Clark's training, but only God knew if the young man would heed his warning to begin training to save this world. He was startled at one wall which held a drawing of the symbol of the house of El.

"My God!" He said to no one in particular. He then heard the door open and he turned around. He stared at the bald man who was formerly Kal-El's best friend until Kal-El discovered that his best friend had been lying to him about investigating his past. Now the two men barely talked, although Lex had tried, Clark refused to listen, thanks to Jor-El's encouragement and Chloe's job at the _Daily Planet_ had allowed Clark to discover the truth about Lex.

"Well, well well, so your the man that is masquerading as my father. Does he know?" Lex said as he stared at the alien. He then raised up a black and white picture from the past circa 1961.

"My sources tell me you and this young drifter from the past are one and the same. Is that true?" Lex asked.

"Why are you so interested in dredging up the past, Lex Luthor? To answer your question, Yes the drifter known as 'Joe' and I are one and the same. I am stranded here thanks to a war started by a man you met years ago when your planet was invaded by a mysterious people known simply as The Visitors. You fought along side The _Chosen One of Krypton_ and didn't even recognize him. Then you betrayed him to seek a supposed lost library of knowledge revered by your people as legend. Do you know what you have done, human?" Jor-El said.

"I recognize you as the one who fought alongside Clark, Chloe Sullivan, Michael Knight, and others from the local resistance a few years back when a man named Zod came claiming to be from some distant planet called Krypton. He called you his jailer. Why? And who is this chosen one that the cave walls speak of? You have mentioned him before," Lex said.

"I put General Zod in a place so he couldn't harm the citizens of any planet anymore. He was a madman, bent on conquest and destruction, just like you are," Jor-El challenged. Lex shook his head.

"Conquest and destruction huh? Joe, You don't know me very well, do you? All I want is to fight against people with powers and gifts like Zod who would use those gifts for our end. I called upon the one called Kal-El to aid me in that end. He doesn't know I cloned him when he was scanned when he stepped over to our reality. Now tell me why he looks like Clark Kent? Lex said. Jor-El merely kept silent. Lex snapped his fingers and two men came in. They pulled a couple of guns out of their shoulder holsters and began shooting at Jor-El, but the bullets just bounced off. Lex screamed at them to stop.

"What are you, old man?" Lex asked.

"A man gifted with powers and abilities just like Kal-El, but unlike the being you pulled from _The Mirror Universe_, I don't have an agenda. He does. He knows about this world, and has for some time. He will kill you and conquer this planet and make everyone on it a slave, including yourself Lex. You must stop him Lex or untold millions on this planet and others in the 28 known galaxies will fall at his feet. He is a butcher of people, a man who will use anyone and everyone to get what he wants," Jor-El pleaded.

"And who taught him this way of life, Joe? He may be a raving lunatic but doesn't seem like the conquering type," Lex challenged back.

"Oh but he is, Lex. The only reason he is this way is because you corrupted him," Jor-El said. Lex looked startled at this information.

"What did I do?" He said, as he realized the man he made a pact with was not who he thought it was.

"In 2002, a portal was opened and a woman named Lana Lang stepped over and attempted to kill Clark Kent, but was stopped by this reality's Lana Lang. It was This reality's Lana Lang that inadvertently opened the gateway between dimensions. You must seek out Clark Kent, put your egos aside and work together or else the death of Trinity Jean Knight will have been in vain." Jor-El said.

"Why is Trinity so important to you?" Lex asked as he held up a picture of the now deceased young woman.

"She is my daughter. The Veritas project, started by your father was started by Lionel after he met Wilton and Elizabeth Knight during the construction of _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_ and Elizabeth confessed to Lionel and Wilton about sleeping with a drifter she met at their summer cabin in 1973, some years prior to Wilton beginning the AI program for his _Foundation for Law And Government_ which is now under FBI jurisdiction. Lionel asked a doctor friend of his to examine Elizabeth and sure enough there were some alien DNA in her womb. Lionel then with Robert Queen, Wilton Knight, Edward Teague, Dr. Virgil Swann formed the Veritas Project to begin searching for any artifact that bore any relation to the DNA strands Elizabeth Knight had born in her. Lionel then shortly last year began killing each one, beginning first with Wilton Knight in 1982 by using an exotic poison in his Wine to simulate a heart attack. Robert Queen he hired an assassin known simply y as sidewinder, Edward Teague he killed in Paris personally, and Dr. Swann, he asked a corrupted FBI agent to do quietly. The traveler your father so desperately seeks to control will not be controlled so easily. Not by Lionel, or You, or Kal-El." Jor-El said.

"Go to the Kent farm, and ask Clark for me, Joe. Ask him to meet me at Knight Enterprises Metropolis office at 7:30 AM two days from now. We have to stop Kal-El before its too late. If my father gets a hold of him, it will be too late for anyone," Lex finally said. Jor-El nodded at him.

"Perhaps there still is good in you, as my son believes," Jor-El said, before crouching down and then leaping into the air. Lex then looked at his henchmen.

"Are you sure about this, sir?" One of them asked. Lex smiled sadly.

"No, not really. Is Julian safe and secure?" Lex asked. Gabriel smiled.

"He just infiltrated _The Foundation_ per your request. He'll have access to _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_ as soon as he figures out the voice print lock Trinity put on the car," The man said. Lex just smiled.

"Good. Now we wait," Lex just said.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: Ignite The Fire

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight & Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider elements are (c)1982-1986,2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine. Batman is (c)2009 Warner Brothers and DC Comics)_

_Chapter 4: Clark discovers Jor-El is kidnapped. _

_Knight Estate, Smallville, Kansas-_Clark stared at the massive network of computers lining a whole wall as he stared at the 2003 Prototype his sister Trinity Jean Knight designed from a blueprint originally designed by Wilton Knight and Lionel Luthor.

"So now what?" Clark said as he and Bruce Wayne and Michael Knight walked around the deactivated vehicle, _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_. The vehicle had been recently upgraded with technology from the fortress which included a holographic emitter and a new type of shell which could replicate itself.

"I've asked Knight Enterprises staff to lock down the Estate until further notice. This vehicle however does have some incriminating evidence against LuthorCorp that _The Foundation_ had been collecting for years, dating back some 20 years back when both Bonnie Barstow and Dr. April Curtis worked for the Foundation. Lex will try something to get his hands on it," Michael said, still saddened by the loss of his wife. They then heard the sound of wind blowing and there stood Brainiac, The _**Brain Interactive Construct, **_in it's Milton Fine mode.

"Greetings, Kal-El, and Michael Knight. I bring news that is most dire," The human looking machine said.

"What the hell," Bruce said. Clark put his hand up.

"Easy, Bruce. Clark told me about this thing. It's a living computer from his home planet of Krypton. Suffice it to say his guise is Professor Milton Fine, and that is what we'll call him for the time being. What do you want fine," Michael said.

"My co-creator has been kidnapped by the human I warned Kal-El about. The one who seeks the Traveler, Lex Luthor. He is being kept in a secret holding place known as New Sanctuary for the Challenged. I have been preparing Kara for her own confrontation with Lex Luthor. But you Kal-El must rescue Jor-El," Fine said.

"Jor-El?" Bruce asked. They then heard the voice of Lionel Luthor.

"Surely you had heard of my assassination by the woman known as Trinity Marie Knight? Well Jor-El cloned my body for his own and stored it at _The Knight Museum of Technology_ the same year the Original _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ was found back in 1982. That body was recently activated by my recent death. The man masquerading as me is really the biological father of Clark Kent. Surely Mr. Knight remembers," Lionel said. Michael nodded.

"What do you mean?" Bruce said. "In 2002 I slipped a Red Meteor Rock ring on my finger and lived a wild and reckless life in Metropolis. My father Jonathan Kent was sent by Jor-El to rescue me, to bring me back. He succumbed to the powers and joined me in my recklessness. Michael Knight then heard the beacon call of Jor-El and was called to rescue us both, back then. He still bears the powers, but a blue meteor fragment he wears around his neck renders him powerless. Jor-El originally died on Krypton, sending me on my way here to Earth which was a 3-year trip. However, Jor-El's spirit somehow found it's way into the Kawatche caves which my ancestors had visited and left writings which were meant for me. Jor-El must have cloned the body of Lionel Luthor sometime in 1982," Clark said. Lionel nodded.

"I visited those caves in 1982, shortly after my son Julian died, and was met by a man who called himself Joe. He and I made a pact. I would be his Emissary here on Earth, to await the arrival of _The Chosen One _of Krypton and in the event of my death, he would have a body awaiting to take his place. With Lex ordering the death my death through the very woman who now aides us, Lex discovered your father's masquerade and is now seeking out your identity as the one known as _The Traveler_ which was what we called you, for we had learned of your coming through some early stones Edward Teague brought to us. It was Wilton, Dr. Swann, Edward Teague, Robert Queen and myself who formed the Veritas Project in 1983, to await the Meteor Shower and discover Krypton's _Chosen One_ and reveal to him his destiny. But The others were getting impatient. They misunderstood my intentions and in the end, they wanted to find Kal-El and manipulate him to be a god among men. I had to kill them all, but I didn't kill Patricia Swann who asked me about the murders three weeks ago. I denied any knowledge of them, then she revealed to me that she knew about Lex's genetics," Lionel said.

"What about Lex's genetics?" Clark asked. Lionel sighed and then sat down.

"A Kryptonian woman had enticed me to commit adultery against my wife Lillian. The Child she bore she wanted me to implant into Lillian to cover up the adultery. The woman disappeared and I never saw her again. I did as the woman requested. Lex was born with Kryptonian DNA but doesn't have the powers that Clark, Kara or Trinity does, but has an intelligent mind. Perhaps the greatest mind the world has ever known. His one agenda is to control the Chosen One of Krypton," Lionel said.

"Who was this woman?" Michael asked.

"She told me her name was Lara and that her husband had been here before," Lionel said. Clark looked at him with a look of shock.

"Lara was my mother's name," he said after a moment.

"It appears that She didn't take too kindly to your father's adultery with Elizabeth Knight. It was due to Elizabeth's claims to have slept with a drifter named Joe that prompted the Veritas Project to begin. She confessed it to Wilton some years prior. She had a young technician under my employ program a code into the Original _Roving Robot._ That code was the word Veritas," Lionel said. Suddenly they heard the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_'s engine start and it's digital dashboard light up.

"_Code-name acknowledged, Welcome Kal-El to the Veritas program. Would you like a complete list of LuthorCorp's secret holdings?" _Spoke the voice modulator.

"Give me everything you have on New Sanctuary," Clark said. From the car's red sensor scanner a holographic image appeared of a building located in Granville, not far from Metropolis.

"That's where they are holding Jor-El," Clark said.

"Yes, Kal-El. You must rescue your Father or else Your secret will never be safe," Fine said.

"Go, Clark. I'll call the Justice League to help you with back up," Bruce said as he put down the suitcase he had been carrying and opened it to reveal the costume of Batman. Michael ran to the _Knight Automated Roving Robot _and inputted his security code and the code was accepted.

Clark accepted the ear piece given to him by Michael Knight.

"I've added a new member to the team. His name is Anthony Stark, but his code name is Iron Man. He is in route from Stark International in New York City. He'll meet us in Granville. Go Clark!" Bruce said as he climbed into the vehicle. The Young 20-year-old Kryptonian ran using his super speed.

"Knight Shade to Mirror One. Trinity do you copy?" Michael said as He established a secure com-link.

_Foundation For Law And Government-_Metropolis, Kansas. Trinity Marie Knight was searching the galaxy for her brother when the computer activated a voice activated com-link.

"Mirror One here, I copy. What's up Michael?" She asked as she put the ear piece in her ear.

"Jor-El has been found. Activate the beacon for your Kal-El and draw him to The New Sanctuary For the Challenged. Lex has Clark's biological father. Alert the rest of the team," Michael said. She then removed the alien key that was Clark's own key to teleport him to the Fortress and she pressed the symbol for mirror written in Kryptonese and a Beacon call was sent out, One similar to the House Of El. But this beacon Call Clark Kent could not hear, only his Mirror Duplicate, the one known as Kal-El. She then got up and after mapquesting the location of the place given to her by Michael Knight, she slapped the red button which was the alert system for the Justice League. She then said, "It's done, boss. I'm on my way," She then used her own super speed to bring her to a showdown not only with her own brother but with Clark Kent and his own enemy, Lex Luthor, the very one who a year ago had requested she assassinate Lionel Luthor. She then sensed it. Kara was on her way back to Earth after being off on a planet known simply as Battleworld.

"So it begins," She said to no one in particular.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: Ignite The Fire

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2009 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Batman is © 2009 Warner Brothers & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are (c)1982-1986,2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 5:Jor-El meets Brainiac_

Jor-El paced the room he was in at the New Sanctuary for the challenged. He hadn't eaten in days, he guessed, but without anyone knowing where he was, he knew Kal-El's secret was not safe. He knew to reveal his powers that he received from the Yellow sun would not be prudent either. He remembered His own father telling him of the discovery of Earth way back on Krypton and of the powers that it granted his people. Jor-El sighed as he remembered his first time on Earth falling in love with an Earth woman, and then confessing it to Lara, his bride-to-be and then finding out she was pregnant after she had forgiven him. He had remembered her asking him to forgive him too. He never asked why. He then heard the lock unlock and his guard came in with food.

"Joe, it's feeding time," The man said with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You don't have to rub it in that I am your prisoner," Jor-El said. He then saw something black and oily, like grease beneath the man's legs, then it reached up and formed hands and strangled the guard. It then took human form.

"Greetings in the name of Zod. I am Brainiac, your creation. I come bringing good news, My master," the living computer said as it took it's default Milton Fine form.

"How are you here, Brainiac? If your here, then that means Lex is closer to discovering Zod. What good news is this that you bring me?" Jor-El said touching the "man" on his shoulders.

"Yes, Lex is closer to discovering the secret of both Zod's power and the secret of _The chosen One_ of Krypton. While I was reprogrammed to serve General Zod, Kal-El's secret must not be found, either. Lex Luthor is a child of the Veritas Project which is similar to the project you started on Krypton. Except instead of saving a child and protecting him, he wants to exploit your son. Your daughter is dead, and the humans known as Michael Knight and Bruce Wayne are aiding Kal-El as well as Kara and the twisted evil duplicate of your daughter as well. They are on their way to rescue you. Kal-El's secret is the one thing Zod entrusted me to safeguard above all else," Fine said.

"Why would my greatest enemy want to safeguard my son's secret?" Jor-El asked. He had never seen compassion in Zod before not since the man had turned against the citizens of Krypton and had tried to take over the planet. A civil war had ensued, after The Emperor Palpatine's forces had been driven off, with Jor-El leading the secret police against Zod and the military. It had been the one time his brother and himself had been on the same side. He had also started the secret project Kal-El with his brother, keeping it a secret even from the planetary council. Two ships had been launched that final hour. One from Kandor City and the other from Krypton City. Now he wondered the enemy's tactic.

"Even though you and Zod are enemies, He swore to protect the one prophesied in the legends. Surely Kal-El is aware of this," Fine said. Jor-El shook his head.

"Kal-El rebelled against me, refused to begin his training until all the phantoms he had inadvertently released from _The Phantom Zone_ were dead or re imprisoned. He hasn't begun his training, but all of his gifts and powers are fully released and at his full command. I don't know if that will be even enough if Lex finds that crystal and releases Zod again," Jor-El said.

"His training will be different than that you had for him, my creator. Already he is learning of his destiny," Fine said.

"He doesn't have the skills to protect the world that could very well go the way of Krypton and the other countless worlds that succumbed to Zod," Jor-El said. Fine the reshaped his form into that of the guard.

"Lex is coming, so we must dispose of the body of this human and I will take his place," Fine said. Jor-El then used his super breath to freeze the body of the unconscience body. Fine then took the body and super speeded away and came back just as quickly. He then quickly used his super speed and put the food back on the silver plate and walked over to the man.

"eat, for you will be rescued in 3 hours. Lex will come before that, and will try to bring the truth out of you about Kal-El. You must resist, Jor-El of Krypton. I will be here aiding you as well as your son," Fine said. Jor-El nodded and began to eat. Then they saw the bald man standing in the doorway.

"Leave us George," Lex said. Fine/George smiled and nodded but not before glancing down at Jor-El.

_Take care, Jor-El. I will be nearby,_ he communicated telepathically to Jor-El. Jor-El looked up at him and smiled.

"Let's talk shall we?" Lex said. Jor-El smiled. "Yes lets," He said, his white eyes full of truth and power...

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville: Ignite The Fire

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight & Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Batman Beyond, Terry McGinnis, Bruce Wayne are (c)2008 DC Comics. Any all Knight Rider elements are (c)1982-1986,2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 6: Clark's team infiltrates New Sanctuary part 1_

Clark stared at Sean Kelvin a young man who he last saw frozen over in a Lake near the Luthor Estate. He then stared at Bruce Wayne and Michael Knight.

"How did you rescue him?" Clark asked, as he saw the young man who looked normal.

"Knight Enterprises was doing a survey on one of the ponds near Luthor Estate due to rise of Meteor radiation and we found Sean frozen over. We agreed we would help him if he agreed to plead no contest to the crime of killing Jenna Bauman in 2001. He did and served time in New Sanctuary for the Challenged. They gave him a special device to help keep him warm. But he can control the cold. He agreed when he was released he would join my team," Bruce said. Clark then saw another young man dressed in a newer batman suit.

"I'd like to introduce Terry McGinnis, the new Batman. I recently discovered I had issues medically so I sought out someone younger to take over the legacy of Batman. He only knows all of our code-names, not our real identities, except for yours. We revealed to him your Destiny and your code-name," Bruce said. Terry removed his mask.

"Hey I know you don't I? You used to play for the Smallville Crows Senior year? I saw you play when Mxlplix was taken away. You were the quarterback. I was from Gotham High School," Terry said shaking Clark's hand.

"Nice to see you. I thought I had heard that Lex was going to release the "Clone" of his dad," Clark said. They then heard someone landing inside the Knight Enterprises lab they were in. It was a man dressed in a high-tech suit of armor.

"He was, but apparently according to a source close to this team, he found a DNA trace in Jor-El that made him change his mind. He's being held at the New Sanctuary for the Challenged," The Iron Man said. He removed his helmet.

"Your Tony Stark, aren't you? You're the one that bought _Smallville High School_ and renovated it last year?" Clark said.

"Yes, Sir. I did it to honor your sister Trinity. She helped me build this suit using technology reverse Engineered from her father's original prototype,"

Who would that be?" Clark said. They then turned to see a black clad individual with a White Spider across the costume. The alien costume shuddered and the mask flowed off to reveal the face of New York photographer Peter Parker.

"I saw your father there with someone I recognized as Milton Fine, professor at Kansas A & M University," Parker said.

"Great. We must rescue them," Clark said. Sean smiled.

"He's right. I can use my gifts to freeze the locks and Clark can use his power to rescue the hostage, and no one will know better," Sean said. He then raised a utility belt from under his shirt.

"It constantly keeps me warm but I can use it to lower my body temperature to use my powers for good. We've got to do something!" Sean said. Parker nodded.

"We've got a team already infiltrating the other side of the building which is the security wing. We need to get the security systems done before we can rescue the clone," Parker said.

"Team one is comprised of Impulse, Cyborg and Chloe Sullivan is leading them in via wireless communications from Wayne Enterprises and Team two will be Clark, Spider-man, Michael Knight and Trinity Marie Knight. Miss Knight is supposed to be on her way...she activated some type of homing beacon for her brother," Bruce said. Clark nodded. They then heard a window crash as Trinity Marie Knight flew in.

"Phase One is complete. Team one is already in. Clark you will be in contact with Home One. That would be your friend Chloe. Your supposed to disable the alarms via computer on the 2nd level and then once the computer systems and alarms are disabled, Cyborg can infiltrate the place to find Your father. Under no circumstances is anyone to be killed, do I make myself clear?" Bruce said. Everyone there nodded.

"Michael Knight and KITT will deactivate the surface on the roof which is hooked up to the alarms. That's the only way in without security guards seeing you. KITT will microwave jam the system long enough for Trinity and Clark to get through. Parker, your job is to go with Sean and go through the front door and distract the guards to make it look like a robbery while Trinity and Clark come in the through the top. Got it?" Bruce said. Trinity, Sean, Clark and Spider-Man all nodded.

"All right. We roll in 3 hours!" Clark said with a look of determination on his face.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville: Ignite The Fire

_(This Story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are (c)2001-2009 The CW Network & DC Comics. Spider-Man, The Black Costume, Iron Man are (c)2008 Marvel Comics, and 2008 Paramount Pictures. Terry McGinnis, Bruce Wayne, & Batman are (c)2008 DC Comics and Warner Brothers. All Other characters are mine. All and any Knight Rider elements are (c)1986-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. The Green Ranger is (c)1995-2005 Saban Entertainment)_

_Chapter 7: Infiltration_

_**New Sanctuary Of the Challenged:**_ The black garbed man approached the front doors. He glanced to the left and the right and something alien and black flowed from the man to under the doors and the doors were opened as the doors swung open. The young man smiled as his clothes shifted from a black Costume with a white Spider shifted and changed to a security Gard's uniform. He spoke into the ear piece that was kept him in contact with the Wayne Enterprises Metropolis headquarters and the young _Daily Planet_ reporter Chloe Sullivan.

"I'm in. Alert Cyborg and Impulse. Where are they?" Peter Parker, _The Amazing Spider-Man_ said. He heard the woman speak in his ear.

"_They are on the other side hacking into LuthorCorp systems to learn more about New Sanctuary and what Lex plans to do with it," _Chloe said.

"Where's Man of Steel and Iceman?" Peter asked.

"_The Roof. They are on their way down. I've got a list of possible hostages and the list that I hacked into shows someone listed as The Green Ranger, Tommy Oliver. We've got to rescue him as well as Jor-El quickly," _Chloe said.

"Spider-Man to Man of Steel, what's your status?" Peter asked.

_The Roof-_Clark and Sean Kelvin stormed down the stairs and Clark making quick work of the security guards. He paused and heard Peter Parker's voice in his ear piece.

"Go Ahead, Spider-Man, what do you have?" Clark asked. He then heard the itinerary that Peter had been told.

"Sean here's the deal: My friend Tommy Oliver is in an office across from where Jor-El is being held. I need you to rescue Tommy. He's The Green Ranger, and Lex had been trying to capture him because he suspects that Tommy knows who I am. He is however unaware of Tommy's secret identity so he has that working in his favor. We have to move quickly. According to Iron Man, who's hacked into the security grid, guards are coming to take Tommy in for questioning, We have to hurry!" Clark said.

"Is this the floor?" Sean said as they came to the 8th floor. Clark nodded.

"I'll get the Green Ranger, you go rescue your father," Sean said touching him on the shoulder. Clark nodded and used his super speed. Sean moved to each room, wishing he had Clark there. He ran and used his ability to freeze the door handle and he grabbed a nearby fire ax and chopped the door handle off and walked in. He saw the dark haired 24-year-old Tommy Oliver who still retained the power coin of _The Green Ranger_.

"Hi, Tommy! My name is Sean Kelvin and Clark Kent sent me to rescue you," Sean said. Tommy smiled.

"_The Chosen one! _Where is he?" Tommy said. Sean nodded to across the door to Clark as he and Jor-El poked their heads in.

"Tommy, you all right, man?" Clark asked. Tommy smiled.

"Yeah. Lex wanted me to spill about the Traveler, but I wouldn't budge. He also wanted to learn about my connection to _The Green Ranger_ but I took and oath to Zordon, and I chose not to break it. We need to get out of here, but first..." Tommy said removing the power coin out of his back pocket. The coin glowed green.

"Dragon Zord!" He said and instantly he was transformed into the costume and the dragon dagger on his hip. Sean nodded and said, "cool!"

"Let's go!" Jor-El said as they moved toward the elevator. The 4 men entered and Clark used his heat vision to destroy the security camera that was active.

"are you safe, Father?" Clark asked.

"Yes, Kal-El. We need to get back to the Fortress as quickly as possible," Jor-El said. Tommy nodded.

"The Green Ranger has you covered!" he said and he removed the dragon dagger and he held it up to his lips and he began to play a 4-cord measure, and the 4 men were gone!

_Trinity Jean Knight's casket-_a power coin glowed in her dead hands and white light surrounded her dead body. She began to stir as the power of _The White Ranger_ brought her back to life...

LuthorCorp-Lex stared at the video image of the Green Ranger in the elevator by himself, but twin beams of heat vision blasted the video camera and the camera went straight to black.

"What the hell just happened," He said to Amanda Gains, his executive Secretary as she walked in.

"We got a report of Batman's team breaking into New Sanctuary and broke the duplicate of Lionel Luthor out of the secure holding room we held him in. I don't know how that happened, sir," she said. Lex reached into his desk and pulled out a gun.

"Amanda, you know I can't stand incompetence," he said. He then shot her in the head. He then saw Julian Luthor come in.

"What did you get?" Lex asked as two security guards came in and removed the dead woman's body out of his office.

"I couldn't break into the vehicle, Lex. It had a voice print identification system that was wired to either Clark Kent, Trinity Jean Knight or her Mirror Universe duplicate. I got nothing,"Julian said. Lex nodded.

"How did our duplicate get out?" Lex asked.

"I don't know brother, but we need to find out!" Julian said. Lex nodded.

"Get out! Go back to the _Daily Planet _and keep an eye on Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan," Lex said. His brother nodded and walked out...

_To be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Smallville: Ignite The Fire

_(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight & Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider elements are (c)1982-1986,2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Bruce Wayne & Terry McGinnis are (c)2008 Warner Brothers and DC Comics. Tony Stark and Iron Man are (c)2008 Paramount Pictures and Marvel Entertainment. All other characters are mine.)_

_Chapter 8: War Part 1_

_Knight Enterprises-Metropolis-_Clark stared at the octagonal disk that bore Kryptonian symbols, and two of them made him curious. One of them was the symbol for infinity and the other was a sylized S within an octagonal shape, which was the symbol for the House of El. He then heard the 3 toned beep and the doors opened to reveal Kara, his cousin.

"Hey Cousin, how are you?" He said. She looked at him and handed him the electronic notebook.

"Scared, Clark. Scared because Kal-El is on his way here," She said as she brought up the holographic emitters and broadcast on it the emitter. It was several craters like the ones from when he was imprisoned in the _Phantom Zone_ and had released criminals from the _Zone_ after Lex had inadvertantly released General Zod from the _Zone_.

"Those look like the craters that I made when I escaped thanks to Raya," Clark said. Kara looked startled.

"Raya? Your father's assistant? I didn't know that," Kara said. Clark smiled.

"You wouldn't have known about it, because your ship was trapped underneath Reeves Dam and you were in suspended animation, remember? Trinity & I rescued you," Clark said.

"I remember. Zor-El had told me of his brother's assistant. I had also learned that my father tried to commit adultery with your mother," Kara said.

"What?" He said. She then removed a crystal.

"When My father sent me to Smallville to find you, he handed me this crystal, saying that I should give it to you," Kara said. They then heard a new voice. The voice of Clark Kent, but it wasn't.

"Then give it to me, bitch," Kal-El said. He was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and a pair of boots. Clark stared at him.

"What are you doing here, Kal-El?" Clark said, shocked to see his doppelganger here in a safe place.

"I'm here to kill you and to make sure, my House of El rules this false version of reality," Kal-El said.

"Not going to happen," Kara said, assuming a defensive position.

"Kara, get out of here!" Clark said. Kal-El then saw the girl run using super speed.

"You want me, come get and get me," Kal-El said as he jumped into the air, breaking the roof.

"That will be a cinch," Clark said as he too knelt down and launched himself into the air, and he was using a gift he hadn't used in quite some time-flying!

Kara ran, finding herself at the grave site of Trinity Jean Knight.

"Cousin, I wish you could hear me. Clark is under attack by the very man who killed you. If there is any way to bring you back, I would," Kara whispered. She then heard the voice of Her uncle speak from behind her.

"Kara, you cannot raise the dead," Jor-El said. Kara smiled.

"But Lionel Luthor was brought back to life," She said, defensively.

"That was by the will of God, My niece," Jor-El said.

"We need her powers, Uncle. I lost my father, I thought I lost you, and now I lost Trinity, and maybe Clark as well," Kara said.

"Let's go to the Fortress," Jor-El said. They then flew off toward the North Pole. They then did not see a hand reaching out off a grave...

_To be concluded..._


	9. Chapter 9

Smallville: Ignite The Fire

(_This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network and DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are (c)2001-2009 CW network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider elements are (c)1982-1986,2008 NBC/Universal Studios & was created by Glen A. Larson. Batman, Batman Beyond are(c)2008 DC Comics. Iron Man is (c)2008 Paramount & Marvel Entertainment. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 9: War Part 2_

_Smallville High School:_ The two Clark's landed at Smallville High School. Kal-El, the mirror Duplicate of Clark Kent stared at the school he had used as the infiltration point for his own team to conquer this weak and pathetic universe.

"So here's where it ends, you pathetic excuse for a twin," Kal-El said. Clark nodded.

"Yes, it does. You know you can really make a difference where your from, Kal-El in your your own universe and defeat Lex Luthor," Clark said. Kal-El used his super speed and rushed and grabbed Clark by his jacket and tossed him into the school and Clark skidded across the floor of his alma mater which he had graduated from in 2005. He scrambled to his feet, as Kal-El flew toward him.

"You'll never beat me," Kal-El said. Clark jumped up and Kal-El flew past him and into a wall.

"I'll die trying, which is what I told General Zod," Clark said. Kal-El stood up.

"You met General Zod?" Kal-El said, curious.

"Yes, two years ago," Clark said.

"I'm The _Mirror Universe's _defense against General Zod in my universe. Lex asked me to help him win the Presidency, which I did," Kal-El said.

"You were lied to, Kal-El. I did some research on Krypton in your universe and General Zod was killed in an insurrection against Jor-El who was leading a revolt to check our world to conquer Earth, but Zod wouldn't have any of it. Zod tried to kill Your father, but in the end he was killed. In my universe, Jor-El, and Lara were killed by General Zod but not before Jor-El sent my ship to Earth," Clark said.

"Why would Lex lie to me," Kal-El said. They then heard the voice of Lex Luthor behind them.

"and why would I lie to you, when you wouldn't share your secret with me, but you would with your duplicate, you son of a bitch," Lex said.

"Lex, he's not who he says he is, Lex. In his reality you twisted his sense of morality and when your 'double' found out he was an alien, he discovered the planet he came from and began to search out Krypton's history. He used that history to make Kal-El into what he wanted him to be. An executioner to stop any rebellions, just like his Jor-El did. I'm trying to convince him to stop his Lex," Clark said to his mortal enemy.

"He told me about his reality, but I still don't believe it," Lex said. Kal-El then spoke.

"It's true, Lex. You became an Emperor and put down any rebellion with me as your enforcer and executioner. Clark visited my reality and in our battle he wanted me to make a difference, but in the end I couldn't. He's got this tracking unit on me. I can't get rid of it, but I was sent to kill Clark Kent because if I am defeated, then Lex will in the end, will destroy the USSA, my reality's America," Kal-El said. Lex then removed a small ball, that bore the family crest from the House of El.

"What is this?" Lex asked showing the ball to both Clark Kents.

"That is a part of how I got here, Lex. How did you find it?" Kal-El said.

"My father hid it before his death from your sister whom I hired as my assassin. What is it?" He asked.

"That is the transport device that enabled me to cross over," Kal-El said. They then heard The voice of Trinity Marie Knight.

"Don't activate that device, Lex. That device is dangerous to humans," Trinity said.

"My destiny is to kill my twin," Kal-El said using his strength to throw Clark into a science classrom.

"Then I will do what I must to stop you," Clark said getting off the floor.

"Are you ready to face your end Clark?" Kal-El said flying into the classrom, and lands.

"I'll do what I must to stop you," Clark said as they began to use their fights, and Lex ran in with the device. The strange device began to glow white. The two Clarks were then swallowed up, and the device returned to normal with an enraged and flabbergasted Lex Luthor and Trinity Marie Knight standing there...

_Krypton-100 years prior:_Clark stood up, and glanced at his surroundings. He then looked at the young woman who walked by him.

"Hello stranger, who are you? And where are you from?" The woman asked.

"I'm Kal-El and I am from Krypton," Clark said.

"Then welcome home Kal-El," The young woman said. Clark then stared at the crystaliine city from afar.

"Where am I?" Clark asked.

"Krypton," She said staring at him.

_To be Continued in Smallville:Birthright_


End file.
